


Their Times to Shine

by DerekSkyshadow



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Multi, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekSkyshadow/pseuds/DerekSkyshadow
Summary: A series that shows more of females of the movies, featuring Ash, Meena, and Rosita. Each character will experience changes after the events of their performances. Many are wonderful, others are new experiences and their lives will slowly change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Sing Story, only Sing stories i will ever do(maybe) and this will be featured and mature work. I figured that the girls had only about 5 minutes of total screen time solo, while the males had more.  
> Any help in this story is appreciated same with comments and ideas! Along with that, Put the underage character tag because... from what is appointed out is that Ash and Meena are considered teenagers, with Ash, I'm assuming 17-18 and Meena 15-17 so safe then sorry!!!

Their Times to Shine

Aftermath: ASH

 

“Come on Ash! I said I was sorry!” The male porcupine begged as he stood before her at her door.  
“And I said, Shove off, Lance! The fact that you broke off with 'What's-her-face', don't mean I'm gonna take you back!” The female porcupine stopped, looking at her pathetic ex-boyfriend before giving him another huff. “Let me guess… you didn't break up with her, she broke up with you… after you saw my performance? She saw you gawking at me and thought you still had a thing for me, right?”  
Lance tried to deny it, only end up stuttering a bit.  
Ash snorted before turning away.

“W-wait, wait! Ash please! I got no where else to go!”  
“No Lance! After all the crap that I have dealt with from you, always pushing me on the side, never giving me full credit or not even letting me do my own thing. I ain't gonna let you drag me down anymore Lance! So… beat it!” With that, she shot towards the opposite direction, (Accidentally) launching one of her quills at him, causing him to yelp and ducked. 

Ash didn't turn back to hear his yelp nor did she care. She slammed the door to her place and sighed. She put her back against the door, waiting to hear him come back and beg but, instead she heard him sigh followed by the sound of his fading footsteps.  
She let a small smile touch her lips. It's over, she thought.

It is over and something else has started. Her new life, her new career and her new dream. One without a shitty boy… ex-boyfriend to hold her back. It was just her now and that was all that mattered. Well… not just her but her own goal. She had others to work with now. Seven others to be exact… err six now since Mike kept disappearing every now and then. Poor mouse that never knew that he could cut his loses, sell his sports car and be free of that Bear. Oh well.  
Walking towards her living room, she sat on the floor to and set her laptop on her legs to catch the latest news. So far, its been two weeks since the performance, she has kept watch on what her performance had brought to the table and the crowd for it has been outstanding. Hundreds of animals have been sending her emails, complimentary cards, requests for upcoming performances and more. Even a few record labels have been requesting to do business with them.  
Buster Moon warned her not to take any right away, to be cautious because some of them would and will take advantage of her by making claims of making her 'rich' and 'famous'. Any calls or requests she would receive, she would decline them until further notice. But for now, she was happy where she was at. She couldn't ask for nothing more but….

A solid knock on the door paused her thought process. Ugh! She almost growled as she quickly set her laptop to her side, before jumping to her feet and storming to her door. If it was Lance again, she swears, she is going grab one of her quills and shove it up so far up his tail hole that…  
“Um… Ash? It's uh… uh me, Becky.” came the muffled response through the door.  
What… the… actual… fu… Did this little hussy really come back here? After the fact that she was with Lance and no doubt sleeping with him! She has the nerve to come here and…  
“I know I am probably the last person you want to see right now,” No Shit. Now she is wondering if this is Lance's doing. “But… I uh… wanted to apologize and say… that I did leave Lance but not for the reason you are thinking of.” There was a pause. “I saw your performance … re watched in fact and came to congratulate you for it.”  
She huffed silently but made no move towards the door. How much she wanted to stab her in the eye was a varying factor if she could get away with it or if the prison time would be worth it. Still, the girl was just announcing that she wanted to apologize, not that it would matter, and that she saw how well she did.  
“I know you may think this is some ploy or something but it is not, it is not some joke or some prank. I really want to say that you were… amazing… astounding even. I never knew that you could rock so hard that… well that I actually was jealous of your performance.” Ash could feel the sincerity of voice coming through the door and wondered if she was legit or she was just good at acting. She drummed her digits on her arms, weighing out her options. She really wanted to hate the girl, but something nagged at her to listen and wait.  
“Like I said, I know you don't want to see me but I uh… left Lance because he treated me the same way he did to you and I don't want to be with a male who is too self absorbed and not care for his partner. When he told me that you wanted to sing alongside with him and that it was no good for the band, that he should only be lead singer, I thought I could change him on the matter. At first we did but he just said it wouldn't work out. After your performance, I caught him watching it over and over again and knew he was not over you.” Another pause before the sound of a large exhale was heard. “Anyways, so I uh, left him when he continued to push me down. I thought I could get through him like you tried but… I guess no girl can.”  
Ash chuckled at that, knowing that it was very true. If a hardcore like herself or a softy like Becky couldn't get him to change, did he have any chance with another girl? Gods no! “Along with the fact that I actually enjoyed your performance, even calling him an idiot for leaving you, I think he should have let you sing.” Ash's face went blank and now… she felt happy to hear that from her, her attitude quickly changed. Oh gods, she actually felt sorry for the girl, dammit! “So again, congratulations for the… Amazing performance. I hope you do well in your future… you deserve it.”

The sound of a few footsteps were heard before Ash somewhat gave a perplexed look at her door and quickly opened it up to see the other female porcupine leaving. Becky heard the door open and turned cautiously to see Ash standing there. She didn't look angry but she seemed apprehensive and had a calm demeanor around her.  
“Do you mean it?”  
Becky nodded.  
“I do.”  
Ash studied her for a moment.  
“And you came by to apologize and congratulate me?”

“Yes,” she said with a genuine smile. “You deserve it… both of them.”  
Ash gave her a gentle smile  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome.” she paused. “For what is worth, I would love to see you perform again. Maybe even learn something or two from you on how to perform… you know, solo style.”  
Ash gave a nod before motioning her head.  
“Wanna come inside for a bit?”  
Becky hesitated and looked around her area.  
“I don't want to intrude. I mean, I just saw Lance leave your place before I came here. It would be uncomfortable if he came back or something.”  
“Trust me, he ain't coming back now or ever. Besides, if anything, it might show him that it was really him that was the problem, not us.”  
Becky smiled at that and walked in with Ash. She let her through, looking behind and around the street to see if there was any sign of him before closing the door.

 

Beck walked in, knowing her way inside already and let Ash guide her towards the kitchen.  
“You know, for a girl your age, your surprisingly well off, especially with a place like this.”  
Ash chuckled.  
“Ehh, believe it or not, my folks send money every know and then to help but I perform where I can and the money comes easy if you know your areas.”  
Becky nodded.  
“But now that your working at the theater, are you going to do a label or an album? I mean, you must have hundreds of animals asking for you right now, right?”  
Ash waved if off, walking towards her small kitchen. Reaching the fridge, she pulled out a bottle of soda. She normally would have drank straight out of it, but the fact that she had a guest, she reached for two cups on the counter to pour.  
“Too many to count, too many that are fake. For now though, I just want to enjoy what I have. I been with Lance for years and we had done good for awhile if only for his enjoyment. Now that I just have the theater, I can pursue my own goals.” She poured both glasses, offering one to Becky who took it with stride. “Now that you aren't with Lance, what are you going to do?”  
The other porcupine shrugged. She took a sip of her drink before replying.  
“Like I said, maybe take some lessons from you…. Uh, if you don't mind that is and make my own way, just like you.”  
Ash gave a prolonged look at her, trying to find anything to give herself a reason to hate or even find an excuse to kick Becky out. So far, her words have been meaningful and filled with truth. She may not know she was just a sudden replacement for Lance but she couldn't blame Becky for not knowing what she was getting into. Lance more or less manipulated Becky to become a replacement for her and get back at Ash for taking her place at the theater. Either way, Lance had lost two girls in a matter of weeks and hopes that he learns something from this.  
“I can't say I will have time to teach you, since I myself am still practicing but I will say that maybe, if it will call to it, we can learn together. At the theater, Nana Noodleman hired someone to give me a few more lessons from other singers.”  
“Wow!” Becky said excitedly. “Anyone famous?”  
Ash gave a shake of head.  
“I don't think she wants to spend that kind of money, especially since Buster Moon practically owes his life to her… us as well… I think. Anyways, so for now, I just recieve online lessons from these guys, maybe once in awhile they'll come over for paws on experiences, but that’s about it. Though it helps they give me a few pointers about writer's block and vocals.”  
“Your performance song… was that your own?”  
Ash nodded, taking a sip of her drink before walking from the kitchen towards her laptop on the floor. Becky followed and both sat across from each other.  
“I started that as soon as the auditions for the 'Prize Money' began.” she said, 'quoting' with her digits on the 'Prize Money'. Becky nodded in understanding. “When I began practicing without Lance,” she spoke his name in disdain, sending a chill down Becky's spine as she realized she might bring back it was her fault. Ash quickly saw her discomfort and quickly grabbed her hand. “Sorry, I don't uh… blame you for him. At least… not all of it.”  
Becky gave a sad smile.  
“It okay. I know that you do still. And I don't blame you. Lance told me that he had a girlfriend already but that you were open minded and...”  
“Wait, he said I was open minded?” she asked in disbelief, retracting her hand. “That I was open minded about what?”  
Becky blushed and felt awkward about bringing it up. Rubbing her left arm, she spoke softly and low.  
“He said that… you wouldn't mind if I slept with him…. Or you.”

Mouth left agape, Ash didn't respond to that. It caught her off guard and that left an uncomfortable silence was between them and despite looking away from her, Becky could feel the gaze of Ash's eyes on her. Not knowing if she ruined any chance at this friendship she might have started, she slowly stood up.  
“Sorry. I know that was… not okay. I didn't want to bring him up again. I'll leave.”

Just as she began to walk out, Ash quickly shot up and blocked her only exit out, somewhat startling Becky.  
“Wait, hold on. You just said that he thought I wouldn't mind you sleeping with him or me?”  
Despite the uncomfortable and scarred feeling running through her, she couldn't help but blush and nod.  
“He said that… well, not to shove any wrong words in his mouth but… he said that you were… 'Bi-Curious', like most teen girls are. Not to say all girls are like that but...”  
“Are you?” Ash asked suddenly.  
Becky's shaky eyes met hers. Ash wasn't angry as she expected, rather she seemed confused or curious, which, she couldn't tell.  
“Am I what?”  
Becky raised a brow and crossed her arms.  
“Seriously?”

Becky was getting really uncomfortable and she wanted to desperately leave but Ash was blocking her path. Rubbing her arm more, she gave a deep exhale.  
“No I am not 'Bi-Curious',” she said lowly. “I am Bi all the way. I been with both before. Never lasted because one hated the other or were just… turned off by the idea of the other sex being with me.” Becky turned away, walking away with Ash looking at her back. “That's kind of the reason I even stayed with Lance. I was hoping that you would be interested, especially since he mentioned it. I mean, I thought you would but when you blew both of us off...”  
“He did just bring a random girl into my home without permission,” Ash said huffily. “No offense, but at the moment, I wasn't thinking about having sex with another girl, just the fact that he was A; singing a duet with a random girl and not his own girlfriend and B; that he didn't mention you at all while I was out performing.”  
Becky nodded and continued.  
“I know and again, I am sorry about that. I wish he would have gave you some warning or at least acknowledged but that… 'Idiot', said you would be fine with it right away and I was actually…. Excited at the concept that there might be a couple I could finally belong to. One with a boyfriend and a girlfriend.”  
“So your uh… whats the word…. Polya…. Pelya?”  
“Polyamorous?”  
Ash nodded.  
“Um… I don't think so. I mean, like I said, I was in relationships with both before but never at the same time or for very long. I just wished to enter one where I can have both. I know… it sounds selfish but… like I said, I was peeved that Lance brought me into this though, knowing that you weren't even interested in other girls. Though, I was also kind of annoyed that you didn't give me a chance to explain but I still blame him for that.”

Another silence fell before them and this time, the two girls were at odd ends with one another. One couldn't speak and the other didn't want to say anymore. It was broken off with the sound of Ash's cellphone ringing at the counter.  
Thank gods, both thought. Ash gave her a look before saying, “Just… give me a sec.”  
Becky nodded and waited.

Ash quickly looked towards it and saw Buster's number. She immediately picked it up and answered.  
“Hey Moon! How's it going?”  
Becky didn't pay attention to the conversation as she stood where she was. She was thinking of how to diffuse this situation before it got any worse. Currently, she had a feeling she now made this conversation more awkward and heated then it should have been. Worse, she brought out a secret she didn't mean to get out, let alone to a girl she secretly finds attractable, especially after the performance.  
Gods, she had seen it more than 20 times now. She had it recorded onto her computer and phone; had an edited version of Ash's song and even went to get the same clothing she had worn during the concert. The red blouse with a light violent dress was beautiful and she actually got tingly seeing her in it. Oh, but that is not what she actually wanted to see Ash in, no. She wouldn't have mind seeing Ash in the same outfit, that other mammal was wearing. Her friend the pig. Oh… that was beautiful. Now, she was a teen like Ash herself but she honestly found that mother to be hot in that thing. So tightly fit to her round frame. Now to see that on Ash that sent a blush to her cheeks and a warm feeling around her gut as she really would kill to see her in that. The outfit itself didn't reveal a lot but just the type of clothing on someone like her, the image itself just got light reaction out from her…. A dream where it may never come true.  
“Okay Bye Moon!” she clicked the phone and put it back on the counter. “Sorry about that. Moon wants me back and… are you okay?” she asked, staring at Becky who looked like Meana after the performances with cameras in her face. Becky's face was a bit red and she look really uncomfortable.  
“Yeah, I just… really need to go.” She tried to again reach for the door. Becky quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to face her.  
“Now wait, I know we are not done here.”  
Becky jerked her arm away from her and looked at her angrily, though from the look of her eyes, Ash could see moisture beginning to form.  
“What more do you want me to say?” she almost yelled. “That I am a weirdo?! That I like guys and girls and you don't?! That…I-I let some guy lead me into thinking that I had a shot with him and his girl?! I don't even know why he lied to me that you were interested or curious in the first place.” she wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. “For once, I thought I could be with two people who would accept me for who I am and that they wouldn't use me for sex, or pity to get back at others or...”  
Ash quickly wrapped her arms around her, bringing her to a hug, just as she began sobbing. Becky was surprised by the sudden hug but she cried softly on Ash's shoulder, feeling her rub her shoulder's. Ash had forgotten the earlier discomfort with her and just hoped to ease her down from her emotions.

It was something Rosita taught her and despite not being a mom, Ash knew that its always best to calm someone down by hugging them. Don't talk, just let them cry and they will talk to you.  
Though it took awhile, Becky calmed down and settled onto Ash's shoulder. Ash was never the touchy, feely type, let alone with a random stranger, yet, Becky and her were both trying to deal with a mammal whom was to full of himself and only wanted to have a girlfriend to be cool.

Becky pulled back, sniffing a bit and Ash gave her a warm smile.  
“Better?”  
Becky nodded.  
“Thank you.” She sniffed rubbing her eyes before she looked at Ash. She stared back.

Becky quickly pushed her lips to Ash, causing her to cry out in surprise but it was muffled by the kiss. Becky quickly pulled back and realized her mistake all to well.  
“I-I...” she looked like she was about to cry again.  
Ash was still shocked by the sudden action but quickly recovered.  
“What?”  
“I'm sorry!” she almost screamed with tears once again forming.

Ash put her finger on her mouth and stopped her from speaking. She inhaled, holding it in for two seconds before releasing and speaking in a calm voice.  
“I get it, Becky, I do. And for what its worth, yeah, I am a little 'curious', so to speak, but for now, we are going to take this slow. Alright?”  
Becky nodded and calmed down at bit. Slow. She could take it slow and then maybe, they could try again.

**Author's Note:**

> Any help would be appreciated. Comments are wonderful too! some understanding on certain character physiques would be beneficial because im clueless to how certain species work and how their modernized habits work.  
> The tags are stated because of how the story will be approached. The heavy of it is female on female.
> 
> Lastly, i had this planned weeks before any other story involving Ash/Becky fics came out so not trying to steal or copy anyone, just havent posted it because of computer issues. Along with that, i kept messing up on certain things between this movie and Zootopia so its a pain to not grasp certain things right away.


End file.
